The use of vehicles powered by internal combustion engines is common. However, it is well known that certain problems associated with the use of internal combustion engines such as fuel shortages, costs of operation, and the deleterious effect on the environment have led to the increased interest in and use of vehicles powered by electricity. A battery assembly is typically used to supply the electricity required for such purposes.
It is well known that heat is generated in battery cells when the battery assembly is being used, especially when the battery assembly is being aggressively charged or discharged. The generated heat must be removed and dissipated in order to improve a performance and extend a life of the battery assembly. Traditionally, airflow systems have been employed to dissipate the heat generated in the battery cells. However, typical airflow systems may not provide satisfactory thermal conduction from the interior of the battery cells. Additionally, it is well known that a size and a weight of the battery assembly are important considerations. And, airflow systems typically used to cool the battery assembly tend to occupy and require large amounts of space. Accordingly, a need exists to integrate system components of the battery assembly in order to minimize the size and the weight associated with the battery assembly.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide a battery assembly having an integrated thermal management system which provides thermal conduction away from the interior of the battery cells, while minimizing space requirements and complexity of manufacture of the battery assembly.